


Everything Out the Window

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, Fujisaki with female pronouns, Hint of reincarnation AU maybe???, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujisaki Chihiro knows this: separate the three of them create speculation, but together they create controversies. The rumour mill loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Out the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Look another story that isn't DGR 2 (Though I do got another couple stories planned. Maybe I can write as Komaeda rather than Hinata...)
> 
> This story has been sitting on my computer for a while, but I just recently cleaned it up. Again, this story isn't beta read. I did do some editing while in the airport yesterday, but if there are any mistakes I'm sorry I missed them.
> 
> (Also someday I'll write a proper Reincarnation AU because I love that trope too much.)
> 
> NOTE: I write Fujisaki with female pronouns (she/her), however I recognize that other headcanons exist. You are entitled to your own headcanon and I am not here to say which one people should prefer
> 
> EDIT: Found small mistakes. Fixed them.

It was lunch time and Chihiro could feel everyone's eyes, staring, unrelenting. Their gazes spoke all their hidden thoughts clearly and loudly. There was no shame behind their curiosity as it mercilessly picked at them, like a murder pecking away at a carcass. Nothing was left, no nook, no cranny was untouched, leaving only bones to bleach away in the unforgiving sun light.

It drove Togami mad. Chihiro had heard the young heir coldly telling Oowada and Ishimaru that he was _“so sick of having plebeians come up to him inquiring about matters that are none of their business”_ that _“just because he was apparently 'their friend' did not mean he would tolerate infuriating questions”_ that _“Student Council work was hard enough with the incompetent people he was forced to deal with and the questions distracted from actual work.”_

She wanted to tell Togami that the stares drove her mad too, that alone the three of them already caused enough rumours, but together the three of them caused controversies. Chihiro wanted to tell Togami that it was worse to know people whispered behind closed doors and hands, but never to a face. She suspected, however, if she said that he'd give her one of _those_ looks that said _“What, do you think I haven't encountered those before?”_

But there was no way the three of them could stop, even if they tried.

“Fujisaki-san!”

Ishimaru sat diagonally from her, their knees touching as Ishimaru moved closer, bento box held firmly in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in another. The Disciplinary Member leaned closer, heavy brows furrowed.

“You haven't started eating.” Ishimaru promptly informed her, “Lunch will be over in exactly 20.6 minutes.”

“I'm sorry.” Chihiro bit her lip, “I'll eat now.”

She reached for the bento, but Ishimaru lifted it so it was out of her reach. “This is too much for you to eat alone. I'll help you.” Ishimaru angled the bento so Chihiro couldn't grab it. He then reached into his small cloth bag and procured an extra pair of chopsticks. “You forgot yours at home.”

Oh no... did everyone's conversation suddenly stop? Was the entire student body in the courtyard listening now? Chihiro tried her best to not imagine what they were thinking, but it was hard to not speculate.

_“Oh my god he knows she forget her lunch at home...”_

_“Did you see that? He made her lunch and brought her a pair of chopsticks!”_

His voice was certainly loud enough; Ishimaru didn't have a 'quiet' setting. Chihiro could practically feel the whispers, running their little fingers sickly down her back, grating on her nerves like nails on a chalkboard. It sent a shiver down her spine. Why didn't they eat somewhere private? Her brain filled the answer before she barely finished the thought: because if they ate somewhere private rumours would crop up anyways. It really was a lose /lose situation.

“You're underestimating our Chihiro.” Oowada spoke up, suddenly running a heavy hand through Chihiro's hair, “Our girl can pack food away like the best of them.”

Did his voice have to be so loud too? Everyone definitely heard him. Chihiro could see the thoughts twisting around the phrase _“our Chihiro”_ and _“our girl”._ No doubt they just created a new rumour. And here Chihiro was hoping that they could get through the week without another rumour cropping up. It was a foolish goal. Togami was going to be pissed and Chihiro would have to deal with side glances from the student body on top of Togami's straight forward glare.

_“Oowada-san called Fujisaki-san 'our girl'! Do you think they're dating?'_

_“No, no Fujisaki-san is dating Ishimaru-kun!”_

_“Wait I heard she's dating both.”_

_“No way. Seriously?”_

“Nonsense Mondo-kun!” Ishimaru handed Chihiro the chopsticks, “Fujisaki-san ate a big breakfast this morning.”

_“Oh how does Ishimaru know if Fujisaki-san ate this morning?”_

More whispers, more ears eagerly hanging onto every word. Chihiro's stomach twisted a bit and she wanted to stand up and tell everyone their conversation was none of their business, but she couldn't. Chihiro settled for ignoring them and focusing on eating her lunch. Yelling at the student body would not help, as much as Chihiro wished it would.

“Let's start eating. I don't want to be late to class and get in trouble.”

Ishimaru's eyes sparkled at her statement, but Oowada hummed lazily and continued to brush through Chihiro's hair.

“The only one who will care is Ishi, and I'm sure we can persuade him to be easy on us.” His voiced dipped a bit at the end, getting husky.

_“OH MY GOD did Oowada-san say what I **think** he said???”_

_“There is no way he is implying what I think he's implying...”_

Scratch that, Chihiro was sure they made at least a dozen new rumours in the span of one lunch period. Togami was going to be so displeased. The urge to elbow Oowada was high, but it would only amuse the Biker Gang Leader and would probably result in a new round of rumours. Instead Chihiro took a bit of fish and chewed silently. It really was good, but if she said something Ishimaru would boast about how he cooked it and there was a limit to how many rumours Chihiro was going to create. She could at least prevent some.

In the end prevention was all she had. It frustrated Chihiro so much. She hated feeling powerless and helpless. It left her stomach twisting into iron and the memories bubbling to the surface of her mind. Swallowing thickly Chihiro pushed all other thoughts aside and focused on eating. To Oowada's amusement and Ishimaru's surprise, Chihiro ate most of the lunch.

“See I told you our Chihiro could finish it all.” Oowada lay a hand on her hair and his other hand on Ishimaru's hair, ruffling both.

“I am most impressed Fujisaki-san!” Ishimaru's eyes glittered, “It appears Mondo-kun was right!”

“Of course I was.” Oowada looked very proud before his brow furrowed, “Hey Chihiro, hold still.”

The Biker Gang Leader leaned forward and absentmindedly licked his finger before brushing it at the corner of Chihiro's mouth, wiping something away. Immediately Chihiro felt all like the whispers and gazes were stabbing her, dissecting her, inspecting her like a butterfly pinned to a cork board. Did Oowada even notice? She stared directly at him. There was no indication if he noticed; his gaze was concentrated on his task. Chihiro could only sit still as the rumour mill exploded sky high.

_“He's practically kissing her!!!”_

_“That's not a kiss dumb ass.”_

_“But his saliva is so close to her mouth. All she'd have to do is turn her head a bit...”_

_“Ishimaru-kun doesn't even look upset.”_

_“Of course because all three of them are dating.”_

_“That's still bull shit...”_

“Mondo...”

Chihiro couldn't help but hiss out. This had gone too far. Her face was steaming. Chihiro could feel half of her oxygen supply deplete. A good one third of her blood had flooded to her cheeks. Chihiro was certain she would die of embarrassment. What a way to go. Chihiro wasn't sure if it was a better alternative to some of the less savoury ways to die.

The Biker Leader pulled back, “What?” He rasped out gruff, but Chihiro could see pink dusting his cheeks. She hoped no one else saw. That would just be the icing and strawberry on the proverbial cake.

“People are staring.” And have been whispering for a good ten minutes, but Chihiro didn't have the energy to voice that.

Oowada twisted his head along with Ishimaru. They both looked at each other before looking at her with a mixed expression. Oowada's eyes were twinkling despite his face still dusted with pink. Ishimaru looked like he was torn between laughing and comforting her.

“Ah. I'm sorry Fujisaki-san.” Ishimaru tried to lower his tone to a normal level, “I know how the rumours bother you...”

“Bothers me?” Chihiro did **not** squeak, “Doesn't it bother you? Togami will be mad by the way. He's going to hear about this.”

“I could care less about the rumours or Togami.” Oowada somehow kept his tone and words neutral. “Do the rumours bother you Chihiro?” He added, eyes narrowing, “I can have... words with them...”

Chihiro was very sure that words were not the only thing Oowada would “have” with them. She shook her head, “No that would make it worse.” She looked down and fumbled with her skirt.

Ishimaru's brows furrowed. “We're in this together.” He reached over and squeezed her hand.

Squeezing back Chihiro stared at Oowada. The biker looked torn between listening to her and his own desire to “talk” to the rumour mill. A moment passed before he finally reached his hand out, taking her free hand into his.

Chihiro took the hand. There was no salvation now. She would just have to accept that the rumour mill had new fodder. Perhaps she could ask Maizono to do something to focus the attention away. Chihiro was sure the young, up-in-coming singer wouldn't mind. At least with her rumours could be met with legal action. However the moment she thought that Chihiro felt her heart twist. There was no way she could throw her friend under the proverbial bus for her own comfort. Gently Chihiro squeezed Oowada's hand back.

Both of the boys smiled and for the briefest of moments Chihiro felt her worries melt away. Ishimaru was right; they were in this together. The rumour mill was just a group of people. Sooner or later there would be nothing to peck at and they would flock over to the next juicy carcass in the vicinity.

“You're right Ishimaru.” Chihiro smiled, “We're in this together.”

Oowada's smile grew and he leaned towards her, pressing a kiss to the side of her face, right on her cheek. “You're right Chi-chan. We are together.”

“Mondo-kun is right!” Ishimaru pressed a kiss on the other side of her face.

It took Chihiro a full minute to realize what had happened. Her eyes widened and she immediately tore her hand out of theirs, whipping her head around. The entire student body within a five meter radius had paused, sporting various shades of disbelief. Chihiro felt her face burn fifteen shades of pink and red. Her lungs ceased to function and Chihiro felt a bit light headed.

Before one of them could say or do anything the five minute warning bell chimed. Another lunch period done. Chihiro scrambled to action. With wooden fingers she pried the empty bento box out of Ishimaru's lax hand. Fumbling she tried wrap the bento box back up in the cloth, her fingers clumsily making a knot. With shaky hands she tried to insert the chopsticks, but she just stabbed the box three times before managing to do what she wanted.

“Let's go to class.” Chihiro stood up, legs feeling a bit wobbly, “We have math next right?” At least her voice was even.

Oowada nodded as he also stood up. Chihiro could see pink high on his cheeks. “Right. Math class.”

Ishimaru looked like he had something to say, but there was no time. With as much grace and limited dignity they had left the three of them practically sprinted to class.

**Author's Note:**

> Student Council/ School Clubs: I've never been on a Student Council, but in Japan most school clubs run differently. Most of the time teachers are a part of a club in spirit, rather than a supervising figure. Of course they do help (say if students need to buy things, book things, etc) but a large portion of clubs are run by the students alone and it is up to them how they organize their time and effort.


End file.
